senorwoolyfandomcom-20200213-history
La Confesión de Víctor
"In this sequel to Guapo, Víctor reveals his dark secret to the world. Will you ever be able to forgive him?" La Confesión de Víctor, or The Confession of Victor ''or possibly ''Victor's Confession, is a sequel to Guapo, and where Víctor reveals is darkest secret of being bald. Plot We start with a shot of Víctor, contemplating in the woods. Cut to Víctor inside a living room, with his lady friends playing Wii in the background. He begins to describe his life and his success of being handsome. However, as he walks out he begins to reveal that he has a secret. He kneels down. Suddenly, pulls off his hair revealing he's bald. Víctor puts his hairpiece back on, but that can't make his hair come back. He begins to describe how women would swoon over him and his hair, however that is all gone now. He shouts out, again, that he's bald. Now without hair, Víctor's lady friends leave him for other people. He can no longer find a job. He can't stand to look at himself. Even his dog doesn't want to love him. Víctor then continues to sing about his woes, as everything he has crumbles apart. Standing by a fire, he throws his hairpiece in, ending the video. Lyrics Spanish= Me llamo Víctor Muchas mujeres creen que soy guapo Me dicen que soy guapo Cantan que soy muy, muy, muy, muy, muy guapo Pero tengo un secreto que les voy a revelar Es un secreto terrible que les voy a contar Por favor, ¿pueden perdonarme? Yo era guapo pero ya no lo soy Yo era guapo pero ya no lo soy ¡Soy calvo! ¡Completamente calvo! Me llamo Víctor Muchas mujeres creían que era guapo Me decían que era guapo Cantaban que era muy, muy, muy, muy guapo Pero tengo un secreto que les voy a revelar Es un secreto terrible que les voy a contar Por favor, no se lo digan a nadie Yo era guapo pero ya no lo soy Yo era guapo pero ya no lo soy ¡Soy Calvo! ¡Completamente calvo! Sin pelo ya no hay mujeres a mi lado (Lo siento mucho) (pero ya no eres guapo) Sin pelo ya no puedo encontrar un trabajo (Lo siento mucho) (pero ya no eres guapo) Sin pelo ya no puedo mirarme en el espejo (Lo siento mucho) (pero ya no eres guapo) Sin pelo mi perro ya no quiere jugar conmigo (Lo siento mucho) (pero ya no eres guapo) Yo era guapo pero ya no lo soy Yo era guapo pero ya no lo soy ¡Soy calvo! ¡Completamente calvo! ¡Y vivo con mis padres! ¡En su garaje! ¡Soy calvo! ¡Completamente calvo! (Él era guapo pero) (ya no lo es) |-|English= My name is Victor Many women believe that I’m handsome They tell me that I’ve handsome They sing that I’m very, very, very, very, very handsome But I have a secret that I’ve going to reveal to you all It’s a terrible secret that I’m going to tell you all Please. Can you forgive me? I used to be handsome but I’m not anymore I used to be handsome but I’m not anymore I’m bald! Completely bald! My name is Victor Many women used to believe that I was handsome They would tell me that I was handsome They would sing that I was very, very, very , very handsome But I have a secret that I’ve going to reveal to you It’s a terrible secret that I’m going to tell you Please. don’t tell it to anyone I used to be handsome but I’m not anymore I used to be handsome but I’m not anymore I’m bald! Completely bald! Without hair, there aren't women at my side anymore (I’m very sorry) (but you’re not handsome anymore) Without hair, I can’t find a job anymore (I’m very sorry) (but you’re not handsome anymore) Without hair, I can’t look at myself in the mirror anymore (I’m very sorry) (but you’re not handsome anymore) Without hair, my dog won’t play with me anymore (I’m very sorry) (but you’re not handsome anymore) I used to be handsome but I’m not anymore I used to be handsome but I’m not anymore I’m bald! Completely bald! And I live with my parents! In their garage! I’m bald! Completely bald! (He was handsome, but) (he isn’t anymore) Production La Confesión de Víctor's video would be filmed in Fall 2009 at various places such as Galena, IL and Dubuque, IA. A notable thing about this work is that the prior video, Guapo, were filmed at the same time. It would be released October 15th, 2009, a mere day after the prior video. Later on, the song would get an additional release on the 2010 album "Billy la Bufanda Presenta Mas Amigos." On February 12th, 2018, the sequel to this would be released titled Feo. Characters * Víctor (played by James Wooldridge) * Las Mujeres (voiced by Katie Meyers and Melissa Mollner, played by Katie Meyers and Azera Hadzimuratovic) * Los Hombres (played by Raul Maniquis and Paul Elkins) * El Jefe (played by Gordon Hood) * Mamá (played by Carol Wooldridge) * Papá (played by Robert Wooldridge) Trivia * .]]During the Find the Ganga Girls event, the Ganga Girls can be seen at 3:40 in the background on the other side of the creek. * Given Víctor cameo in the proceeding video "El Banco" as still handsome along with the file from yesterday shown dated as January 22nd, 2011, it can be assumed this takes place at some point after after "El Banco" and January 23rd, 2011. * Las Mujeres can be seen playing a Wii at some point. Category:Songs Category:Stories Category:Live-Action Category:Live-Action Stories Category:The Víctor Trilogy Category:Lack of Self Love